La Fuerza del Destino
by yet-chan
Summary: La tragica muerte de su madre cambió para siempre la vida del joven Sasuke Uchiha, heredero del Conde Sharingan. Su padre idea un plan para hacerlo cambiar de opinión y de paso, revelarle la verdad de su pasado. Sakura Haruno es una jovencita de alma pura capaz de mantener a raya el mal genio del azabache. -¡Yo no tolero a los de su clase! pero, ¡¿por qué demonios quiero besarla!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas de fanfiction... hoy quiero compartirles una historia loca y rara que atacó a mi mente después de leer un exquisito libro de la autora Sabrina Jeffries llamado: "Lord Pirata". No tiene nada que ver con la inspiración que me asaltó para escribir esta historia pero la verdad no me pude resistir a subirla._

_Hace unas cuantas semanas intenté subir un libro cambiando los nombres de los personajes por los nombres de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto. Una chica, cuyo seudonimo no aprendí correctamente pero llevaba en principio "Higurashi Studios...", hizo darme cuenta de mi error y a decir verdad me pegó en el orgullo. _

_Esta historia es un SasuSaku y notarán que tiene la temática de la Gran Bretaña de los siglos XVIII y XIX, no pretende ser una novela historica como tal pero sí tendrá matices de la época aunque con la obvia puesta en escena de Konoha y los titulos que pronto notarán._

**_Onegai! espero les guste y se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, especialmente sí son positivas :3_**

_Naruto no me pertenece, todo los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimito, pero... la historia sí es mía._

**Enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Condado de Mangekou, Konoha

Mansión Uchiha, 1815

-**Esta es la última vez que te lo advierto, Uchiha Sasuke**- el hombre destilaba furia por sus ojos, daba la apariencia que sí movía un solo musculo, sus ojos se tornarían rojos y lanzarían alguna clase de castigo eterno. Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre que se hacía respetar por su carácter, presencia y cumplimiento de palabra; no toleraba muchas cosas pero era muy difícil llegar a hacerlo rabiar de esa manera. –**Gracias a Dios que tu madre nunca se enterará de lo que has hecho**-. Hizo una pausa antes de girar el pomo de la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo. –**Tu arrogancia la mataría pese a ser inmortal.**

Fugaku Uchiha salió hecho una fiera de la biblioteca. Ni su fiel mayordomo y amigo, Sarutobi, era capaz de hablarle en esos momentos. Y, lamentablemente, esas escenas se repetían tan consecutivamente que toda la servidumbre se limitaba a alzar la mirada solo cuando fuese necesario. Los pasos resonaban por toda la casa, haciendo estremecer hasta las mismas columnas que sostenían a la mansión con apariencia de enorme fortaleza.

Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de la fortuna Uchiha y el titulo de "Conde Sharingan", apretaba con fuerza los puños a sus costados. ¿Por qué su padre actuaba de esa manera con él? ¿Acaso esas personas que tanto protegía eran más importantes que su único hijo? La furia se apoderaba de sus sentidos con una rabia descomedida. Pese a su postura rígida e inexpresiva, pequeños hilos de sangre destilaban por las pequeñas heridas que sus propias uñas provocaban al enterrarse en las palmas fuertemente apretadas.

Su madre, pensó, era la única razón que le impedía enfrentarse a su progenitor como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho. Mikoto Uchiha era la mujer más dulce y altruista que jamás había conocido. Ella era capaz de quitarse su fina capa para proteger del frío al primer indigente que se le atravesase por el camino. Le había enseñado a ser considerado con esas "pobres almas desdichadas", como ella solía llamarles, y durante años estuvo convencido que él sería su sucesor en tan admirada labor.

Sus padres se habían conocido en un baile para recaudar fondos para los huérfanos de la fría ciudad de Konoha y desde que se vieron, sus almas se unieron hasta la eternidad. Tenía que admitir que ellos eran las personas más cursis y apasionadas que hubiese conocido, y él, era el joven más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

O lo era.

Todo cambió la noche en la que una de esas "pobres almas desdichadas" decidió no ser tan "desdichada" y creyó que secuestrando a su madre podría hacerse de una fortuna para salir de su desgracia. Las cosas no salieron acorde a sus planes, toda la fuerza policial de Konoha se activó para dar con ellos y tras unos días, la encontraron, pero no como él hubiese querido. Aún recordaba el dolor y la fuerte opresión que lo envolvieron cuando vio a su madre inerte en el frío piso, rodeada por un enorme charco de sangre.

Noches pasaban y siempre soñaba los buenos recuerdos que había vivido con ella, pero todos y cada uno de esos sueños terminaban en lo mismo. Ella siendo cruelmente asesinada por una de esas personas por las que se había desvivido por tantos años.

El odio se apoderó de él. La alegría había abandonado su mirar. Sus facciones eran exquisitamente perfectas por naturaleza, pero una sombría oscuridad le rodeaba haciéndolo ver peligroso. Se había declarado enemigo de esas personas, fueren quienes fuesen: viudas, huérfanos, indigentes, mendigos, lo que sea. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran lo mismo para él: delincuentes sin perdón de Dios.

Nunca encontraron al asesino de su madre, por eso, cada vez que miraba un rostro sucio, ropas desgastadas por el uso o alguien mendigando pan en las calles, veía al criminal que le robó el cariño de su madre.

Al contrario de él, Fugaku había continuado con las labores altruistas que su mujer había trabajado en vida y siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar a favor de ellos en la Junta Comitiva de los Clanes. Justicia e igualdad, era lo que su madre siempre había pregonado. Vaya manera de pagar tanta bondad. Y al parecer su padre quería morir de la misma manera que su amada esposa. ¿No entendía que esas personas pagaban mal por bien? ¿Era tan difícil para él comprender que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo también?

No. No lo entendía. Pues bien, él se encargaría de ser su peor enemigo, no permitiría que sus ideales afectasen las mentes puras de la clase noble de Konoha. Aunque eso lo hiciese ver como traidor, prefería que lo tachasen de eso y no de quedarse huérfano a causa de la terquedad de un viejo que se empecinaba en defender una causa perdida.

Pronto sus músculos le reclamaron por tanta rigidez. Una fuerte determinación se pintaba en su rostro rayando en lo maquiavélico. Cumpliría su palabra, costase lo que le costase.

.

.

.

Fugaku se encontraba recostado en su cama, sosteniendo en sus fuertes manos, aunque un poco arrugadas, la imagen de su amada Mikoto. Verle a ella le daba las fuerzas para continuar viviendo, quería honrarla los días que le quedaran de vida.

-**Mikoto, mi amor, sí tan sólo Sasuke fuese capaz de entender el porqué de mis actitudes**- con el cariño más profundo besaba el retrato enmarcado en fino oro. Sí ella supiera que él lo había mandado a hacer para ella, lo hubiese tomado y vendido para usar ese dinero para alimentar a una familia entera. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar en la batalla que Mikoto hubiera desatado por causa de ese "uso innecesario del dinero", como ella solía llamarlo. Le había costado años lograr que ella aceptara usar alguna joya que él le regalara, aunque se tratase de su propio anillo de bodas, porque ella pensaba que era mejor alimentar a la gente que alimentar su propia vanidad.

Tras su muerte, él se había convencido que si ella hubiera sido monja, para esos días ya estuviera canonizada y él, gustosamente, le habría erigido un altar enorme en la entrada de su casa. –**Hay veces que desearía romper mi juramento pero estoy seguro que al vernos en la eternidad no me perdonarías por faltar a mi palabra, aunque fuese la primera y única vez en mi vida.**

Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta lo sacaron súbitamente de los recuerdos que lo asaltaban al charlar con el retrato de la única mujer que fue capaz de amar. Tras colocar el retrato en el mueble de fino roble al lado de su cama, dijo en una tranquila orden: -_**Adelante.**_

Pese a su mal humor y a todo lo que su cólera le hacía sentir, deseaba con todo su corazón que su hijo entrara arrepentido por todo el daño que le había causado al pobre hombre que tuvo el desatino de acercársele esa mañana a mendigar algo de comida. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera su propio hijo el que se atreviera a golpear a ese hombre con la fusta para azuzar al caballo?

Absolutamente se había equivocado al creer que Sasuke sería capaz de perdonar. Por esa razón no podía contarle toda la verdad.

La desilusión se pintó en sus ónix ojos al ver entrar a su fiel amigo Sarutobi. El hombre mayor entendía la situación, él había visto crecer a Fugaku y lo había protegido pese a que sólo era 6 años mayor que él. Le había servido fielmente cuando él se convirtió en el Conde Sharingan, cuando encontró el amor al conocer a la dulce Mikoto y aún había jurado lealtad al pequeño heredero Uchiha cuando solo era capaz de abrir sus ojitos.

-**Acompáñame viejo amigo, ayúdame a entender a ese jovencito**- pese a su apariencia infranqueable, Fugaku solo se daba el lujo de demostrar su verdadera debilidad a su gran amigo. Como en otras ocasiones, el viejo Sarutobi, hombre de avanzada edad y cabello cano, de diminuta apariencia en comparación a su señor, arrastró una silla para situarse al borde de la cama de su empleador. Últimamente los constantes desaires que el joven heredero le hacía pasar a su progenitor lo llevaban a esa habitación a encerrarse con el recuerdo de su amada. –**Sasuke ya se marchó, cierto.**

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. El silencio del hombre mayor fue tomado como afirmación, haciendo suspirar al cansado hombre de mirada profunda.

-**Me equivoqué con él. Sí Mikoto viviera, ella sabría cómo enderezarlo**-. Fugaku se restregaba el rostro con ambas manos, acción que podría tomarse como un intento por evitar derramar el llanto que se agolpaba en sus ojos.

-**Eso es algo que nunca sabremos**-. Sarutobi se levantó por una copa de vino para él y su amigo. El fuerte golpe que le causo a Fugaku el dulzón sabor del licor le ayudó a relajarse, permitiendo a Sarutobi continuar. –**Lo que sí sé es que está más perdido de lo que pensé.**

La afirmación cansada sacó a Fugaku de sus cavilaciones.

-**¿A qué te refieres con "más perdido"?**

-**Se supone que debo venir a darte ánimos, no a preocuparte más**-. Ante la mirada confundida de su señor, el viejo mayordomo se removía incomodo en su asiento. Debía decírselo, el problema era: ¿cómo?

-**No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, puedo confiar en ti, así que suéltalo todo de una vez.**

-**Sucede…**- las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, como un fuerte nudo que no podía disolver. Bebió un largo sorbo del líquido rojizo siendo consciente de la inquietud que había despertado en el hombre frente a él. –**Sasuke salió para la mansión de los Uzumaki**- soltó de una vez.

-**Eso no es alarmante, te recuerdo que Naruto vive ahí.**

-**El problema no es la amistad con el joven Naruto o con Lady Uzumaki**-. Sarutobi se levantó de golpe de su asiento, intentando retomar valor ante la siguiente declaración. –**Sasuke va a pedir la mano de lady Karin en matrimonio.**

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Fugaku analizaba la situación con frialdad. Lady Karin era la prima de Naruto y si mal no recordaba, Sasuke siempre se había declarado en contra de una mujer tan… fría. O así le había llamado él en un principio. El padre de ella, lord Orochimaru Kurosuki, encabezaba la lista de sus enemigos. Él era la contraposición a sus labores de igualdad y justicia.

Con una tranquilidad y serenidad que no sentía, habló, todo para tranquilizar a su viejo amigo.

-**Es hora de que Sasuke aprenda una lección**- los ojos de Sarutobi se abrieron en franca sorpresa. De no ser porque la situación con Sasuke le cansaba, hubiera soltado una estrepitosa carcajada. –**Llama al señor Jiraiya y trae inmediatamente a Itachi.**

.

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki, Marquesa de Kyubi, caminaba con aire de preocupación por toda la habitación que era la antesala de su biblioteca. Llevaba cerca de una hora dando vueltas en el mismo lugar por lo que su hijo, el joven Naruto, temía que fuera a hacer una zanja en el lugar.

-**Mamá**- la voz baja y alegre de Naruto la sacó de sus cavilaciones haciéndola volver su rostro a los brillantes ojos azules de su vástago. –**No entiendo el por qué de tu preocupación.**

La cara de duda que su hijo ponía le recordaba tanto a su difunto marido que, pese a su preocupación, le robó una sonrisa.

-**Karin es mi sobrina**- comenzó con un toque cansino en su voz. –**Sabes de sobra que la quiero mucho, es la hija de mi única hermana y por eso la cuido como si fuera mi propia hija. Sasuke es un buen muchacho pero no siento que esté haciendo lo correcto.**

La bondad nata de Naruto le impedía entender completamente lo que su madre le decía. Por eso refrenó toda pregunta al ver que ella reanudaba el paso nervioso que pocos segundos antes la ataviaba. Por fin, de la biblioteca de la mansión salieron los tres: Orochimaru con una sonrisa de victoria que ni siquiera intentó disimular, atrás de él venían Sasuke, con gesto de satisfacción, y Karin, con una alegría que normalmente no poseía.

Orochimaru, hombre de porte arrogante y orgulloso que le hacía asemejarse a una serpiente astuta y peligrosa, sonreía a su cuñada que lo miraba con la expectativa reflejada en sus hermosos ojos gris agua. Naruto miraba sorprendido a Sasuke, recordaba cómo se había disculpado por la forma tan grosera en la que había tratado a su prima el día que se la presentó en la mansión Uchiha.

"Es una mujer fría y ambiciosa… toda una molestia" esos fueron los adjetivos que su mejor amigo había usado para describir a su prima. Cuando se conocieron, fue tan obvia la reacción interesada que Karin había demostrado por el heredero Uchiha que no intentó ocultarlo. Se había ganado el desprecio de Sasuke al referirse a los pobres como "personas que solo roban el aire limpio de la ciudad". Por eso, verlos ahora tan cerca, era como un golpe a su mente que aún no hilaba la situación.

-**Es un privilegio para mi darles a conocer la buena nueva**- la suave voz del hombre hizo temblar a Kushina. Estaba contento, pero las cosas que lo hacían feliz, no eran precisamente muy buenas. –**Mi preciada hija Karin**- con un gesto la invitó a tomar lugar a su lado, -**y el joven Sasuke**- el aludido se colocó al costado desocupado del Conde. –**Se unirán en sagrado matrimonio**- tomando ambas manos de los muchachos, las unió en señal de triunfo en el aire, separándose al momento para dejarlos recibir las felicitaciones que con esto conllevaría.

Naruto los miró sorprendido. Ahora entendía el por qué de las palabras de su madre.

-**Supongo que… felicidades**- el muchacho trató de sonar amable pero aún no digería la sorpresa. Se rascaba pensativo su rubia cabellera, dudando en abrazarlos o no.

-**Nada de suposiciones, estamos felices**- la sutileza era perceptible en la apacible voz del Uchiha.

-**Bien, pues de ahora en adelante serás mi primo, aunque para mí siempre has sido un hermano**- el rubio se había sobrepuesto de la impresión y animadamente abrazó a su amigo.

Kushina sabía que debía hacer lo mismo con Karin, se posicionó delante de ella y la abrazó fraternalmente acercándose a su oído para susurrarle: -**¿estás segura de esto?**

Sólo ella fue capaz de escucharla, una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su fino rostro haciéndola parecer una zorra astuta.

-**Estoy más que feliz tía, Sasuke es el amor de mi vida y no puedo esperar para poder convertirme en su mujer.**

Los ojos carmín de ella jugaron atrevidamente con el cuerpo del heredero Uchiha. En otro momento la hubiese sancionado pero la noticia aún no la digería del todo. En la lejanía escuchaba las risotadas de su hijo en sincera algarabía con su amigo y los suspiros exagerados que su sobrina exhalaba. Había tolerado perfectamente bien a su cuñado por amor a su hermana cuando ésta vivía, pero aún estaba convencida de lo ciega que había estado al aceptar casarse con un hombre tan extraño como Orochimaru. Ahora él era más poderoso que antes y la noticia del futuro de su hija sonaba más a un arreglo político que a una proposición de amor.

Algo no cuadraba en toda esa situación pero era consciente que ella poco podía hacer. Lo único que podía aportar era serle útil a Fugaku, en nombre de la amistad que los unía desde hace tanto y por los ideales que gobernaron la vida de su difunta amiga, Mikoto.

.

.

.

El mes había pasado lento, pero había pasado.

Las habladurías y chismes se desataron al dar a conocer la noticia de las inesperadas nupcias entre Sasuke y Karin; partiendo desde un embarazo escandaloso hasta una posible locura del hijo del Conde de Sharingan.

Sasuke se miraba con ojo crítico en el espejo. El fino traje gris obscuro que su sastre había confeccionado para la boda contrastaba perfecto con su abundante cabello negro y su piel ligeramente bronceada. No sabía qué le hacía más feliz. Saber que estaba a punto de ganarle la partida a su padre o verlo tranquilo sin su característica participación activa en la Junta.

Y de paso se iba a casar con la diosa del sexo, Karin Kurosuki.

Lo único que le restaba hacer era entrar a la iglesia, hacer como sí le importase lo que el reverendo decía, tomar de las manos a Karin y decir: "sí acepto". Pan comido, lo tenía en la bolsa y ya podía saborear el dulce sabor de la victoria. Solo esperaba a su prometida, habían acordado que no lo haría esperar pero como buena mujer se daba a desear, aunque el papel no le ajustase en absoluto.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación que el reverendo le había asignado para esperar cómodamente a la novia. Para su sorpresa, no esperaron a que diera su consentimiento para entrar.

-**¿Por qué no puede esperar a que le permita pasar?**- la molestia teñía de peligrosa advertencia su voz.

-**Porque soy tu padre y tengo todo el derecho**- la voz de su padre le sorprendió. A lo largo del mes a penas sí se hablaban para lo necesario y, dadas las circunstancias, hubiera podido jurar que él sería la última persona que asistiría a su boda.

Admitía que le había sorprendido el silencio que su progenitor había guardado ante la noticia, pero se convenció de que era su manera de reprochar sus actitudes. Pese a eso, le hacía feliz verlo ahí, no porque fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo por casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, si no porque él era el motivo por el que se casaba con ella.

Dudaba en abrazarlo o no, por eso esperó a que fuera él quien se decidiera. Durante segundos que le parecieron horas, se detuvo a estudiar la apariencia de su padre. Su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente más largo, sus facciones delataban una edad mayor de la que en realidad poseía, y sus ojos, esos ojos negros que alguna vez brillaban, ahora reflejaban cansancio. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba disculparse por sus actitudes pero estaba convencido que era lo correcto, y algún día, él se lo agradecería.

La sonrisa sincera de su padre no reflejaba aprobación. ¿Era su imaginación o percibió una nota de compasión? Para su sorpresa, Fugaku se acercó con paso decidido a él. Sus brazos abiertos le dieron la pauta para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

-**Hijo, espero que no te arrepientas de esto**- la súbita felicidad que Sasuke sintió en esos instantes le restaron importancia a las palabras del hombre. Él sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar pero agradecía la preocupación que su padre sentía por su felicidad.

-**Créeme papá cuando te digo que sé muy bien lo que hago.**

-**Eso espero muchacho, eso espero**-. Con unos fraternales golpes en el hombro se despidió, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío que nunca había sentido.

.

.

.

La marcha nupcial provocó que los invitados se levantaran de sus asientos inmediatamente. La novia hizo su aparición portando un enorme vestido blanco y una cola tan larga que cinco niños tuvieron que cargarla para hacerle los honores. La sonrisa triunfal del hombre que la escoltaba era dirigida única y exclusivamente al hombre que se encontraba al lado del novio.

Fugaku nunca se imaginó encontrarse con esa serpiente en pie frente al altar, y mucho menos, ver a su único hijo a punto de desposar a la hija de éste. Las fuertes sensaciones que lo asaltaron al verlos acercarse a ellos bombardeaban sin piedad a su corazón. Intentó por todos los medios mantener la compostura pero sentía a cada instante que su pecho se oprimía.

Un momento más y cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

Sasuke giró al instante que escuchó el golpe seco a su lado. Fugaku se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el piso de la iglesia.

-Un médico por favor. ¡Un médico inmediatamente!-. Siempre había mantenido sus emociones a raya, pero ahora, la histeria y el miedo se marcaban en su voz y sus ojos.

Entre la multitud se levantaron dos hombres. Uno de ellos se acercó corriendo para atender al hombre tirado mientras el otro ayudaba a Naruto a sostener de pie a Sasuke. El hombre que fungió como galeno desabrochaba lo necesario del ajustado traje a tiempo que analizaba los signos vitales del hombre inerte.

Tras un análisis rápido, la sorpresa adornó sus facciones. Levantándose muy lentamente del cuerpo, su rostro reflejaba dolor y compasión.

-**Lo siento. El Conde Sharingan a muerto.**

* * *

espero que haya sido de su agrado... no encontré el apellido de orochimaru, por lo tanto le puse Kurosuki y aunque se parece a "Kurosaki" del conocido manga Bleach, no tiene nada que ver con él.

nos leemos en la próxima... bueno sí les agrada y me dan la oprotunidad de una próxima.

**_Sayo! :3  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola Chicas! aunque intenté adelantar el cap la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada y sólo hoy pude sentarme a escribir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo (bueno, más o menos porque me quede sin hacer los deberes escolares)... en fin! quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review lindo que me animo a continuar esta loca idea_

_ : no se casan! jiji_

_DULCECITO311: ese error lo marcará para siempre... aunque desatara verdades ocultas y un tonto resentimiento contra alguien inocente_

_Brenda: este cap es completamente de Itachi y Sasuke_

_UchiLemon: linda, mil gracias por alentarme a escribir y porque sé que te gustó la trama... espero no decepcionarte_

_Alice Uchiha 26: me alegra que te haya gustado la trama... espero disfrutes este cap_

_harunoakatsuki: jeje, si fueron muchos sucesos, hoy se amplía el largo del cap porque era importante la interacción entre Sasuke e Itachi_

_SxJxR: ya te puedes imaginar para qué lo llamó... Fugaku fue un gran padre, hasta con su muerte salvó a Sasuke!_

_Diana master: lamento la demora pero espero actualizar lunes y viernes_

_tras los agradecimientos, quisiera recomendarles la historia de UchiLemon: ¿Qué te parece si somos felices juntos?, es una trama muy interesante y su forma de relatar es atrayente y fresco... se los recomiendo al mil_

_bueno pues: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía:_

**_enjoy it! :3_**

* * *

-**Mi más sentido pésame**- las palabras del hombre frente a él sonaron tan lejanas y como un autómata las aceptaba en silencio.

Las condolencias empezaron desde el mismo instante en que salieron de la rectoría y lo acompañaban en la sala de su mansión donde velaban a su padre. En medio de una gran controversia, la mayor parte de los congregados fueron hombres que formaban parte del círculo de liberales que apoyaban las mismas causas que Fugaku.

Karin se mantenía con él, inspeccionando todos los detalles como si fuese la señora de la casa y esa sensación le causaba hastió. Si no hubiera sido tan terco en su plan de "salvar" la integridad de su padre, él aún estaría vivo. Esa idea le estaba matando. Sentía un mayor rencor hacia sí mismo por no cumplir su promesa, incluso hasta el último momento de su vida, Fugaku siempre iba a un paso por encima de él.

Las personas iban y venían pero él seguía estático.

Las horas pasaron y pronto se acercaba el momento de llevar el cuerpo al cementerio. Toda la gente se acomodaba en torno al pozo en la tierra que pronto se llenaría con el féretro, lugar donde debería estar él y no su padre. Finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, como sí el cielo llorara la pérdida de un gran hombre y lamentaran la existencia de otro. El sacerdote recito un elocuente discurso que él ignoró completamente, hasta el momento que dijo: -_"se va un grande y queda su descendencia"._

Esas palabras hicieron meya en él. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Se casaría con Karin y mantendría su pacto con Orochimaru? Su mente no daba para más, su cuerpo le exigía descanso y su conciencia quería paz.

Agradecía profundamente la aversión que esos hombres sentían hacia él, ninguno se quedo más de lo necesario y pronto se vio sólo frente a la fría lápida. Ese hombre le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a sacar lo mejor de él y a dar siempre lo mejor. Se encontraba tan perdido sin él, sin su madre…

Naruto y Sarutobi se mantenían cerca de él, prudentemente alejados. Era difícil ver a Sasuke llorar y ambos sabían la gran rabia que sentía contra él mismo.

-**¿Ahora qué sucederá con él?**- la voz alegre mostraba un deje de tristeza. Naruto lo miraba inquieto y sintiéndose impotente de no poderlo consolar, él sólo había perdido a su padre pero ahora Sasuke había perdido a ambos.

-**Por primera vez en mi vida, no lo sé**-. Sarutobi contemplaba con recelo el oscuro cielo que presagiaba un futuro incierto para Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Fugaku partió. Una semana donde la mansión Uchiha se había cargado de una pena incontenible. Una semana donde toda la casa temía al joven heredero.

Esa mañana Sasuke se levantó de la cama con unas ganas que no sentía. Sabía que pronto tendría que tomar los deberes que antes realizaba su padre y, obviamente, tenía que salir a la Junta de los Clanes para tomar posesión del lugar que le correspondía. Con los conservadores. Pero el destino pensaba otra cosa.

-**Milord**- el joven sirviente tocaba a su puerta con evidente miedo. Esa era una buena señal, pensó Sasuke.

**-Adelante**.

**-Señor…**- la voz del joven delataba el enorme nerviosismo que sentía, era la primera vez que lo veía pero poco le importaba la servidumbre de la casa. –**Hay un hombre que lo espera en la sala.**

**-¿Quién dio la autorización de aceptar visitas?**- la mirada fría y amenazadora que le dedicó provocó un efecto paralizante en el pobre joven que no superaba los 16.

**-El señor Sarutobi me pidió que anunciara la visita, se trata del señor Jiraiya.**

Ahí estaba el detalle, Sarutobi le había dejado pasar y era obvio que él tenía que atenderlo. Probablemente se trataba de la lectura del testamento de su padre. Aunque Fugaku se dedicaba a la política y Sasuke conocía las leyes al derecho y al revés, Fugaku siempre solicitó los servicios de Jiraiya. Una amistad que ambos apreciaban.

**-De acuerdo, bajo en un momento**- aunque su voz sonaba como un susurro, la pronta huida del muchacho delataba sus ansias de desaparecer.

Frente al fuego del hogar, sentado en el cómodo sofá, se encontraba un hombre alto y corpulento, siempre se destacó por su apacible mirada y su largo cabello cano sujeto por una cola baja. Era obvia la familiaridad que ese lugar le confiaba, era el lugar favorito de Fugaku y Mikoto cuando él los visitaba porque podían observar con alegría las monerías que Sasuke hacía. ¡Qué buenos tiempos aquellos donde la felicidad imperaba en el lugar!

Era la quinta vez que se cambiaba de posición, no tenía más de cinco minutos esperando en el lugar y la incomodidad lo comenzaba a asfixiar. Con nerviosismo trataba de aflojar el nudo firme que ajustaba su cuello cuando a quien esperaba hizo su aparición.

**-Buenos días Jiraiya**- Sasuke le extendía la mano de forma cordialmente familiar. El chico emanaba un aura poderosa y peligrosa. La estrechó con fuerza y pena a la vez.

**-Es un placer verte repuesto muchacho**- "muchacho" esa palabra resultaba tan familiar que le robó una sonrisa melancólica, sólo su padre lo decía bien.

**- Supongo que poco a poco nos acostumbraremos al título Sharingan, ¿no crees?**- por la duda que se reflejó en los ojos oscuros del viejo, una mala espina se clavó hondo en el corazón de Sasuke.

**-Quizá Sasuke, quizá.**

.

.

.

El escepticismo en el rostro contorsionado de Sasuke no tenía comparación. El testamento de su padre que Jiraiya le acababa de leer debía de ser una broma. Una cruel y estúpida broma.

**-¿Cómo que no soy el heredero del título?**- ladró Sasuke cuando se repuso de la impresión. De no ser por el escritorio que los separaba, estaría de pie, sosteniendo al hombre por las solapas.

Jiraiya, tan apacible como cuando comenzó a leer, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Sabía que la noticia iba a afectar de esa manera al azabache, Fugaku también lo sabía, lo que no sabían era que sólo Jiraiya tendría que lidiar con esa fiera incontrolable y otra persona también.

**-Perdona no haber estado en la lectura pero quería darte espacio para que asimilaras la información**- un hombre extraño para Sasuke entraba en la biblioteca con porte arrogante e insolente.

Sasuke no le conocía pero su rostro le era remotamente familiar. Su cabello negro, como la más oscura noche, era tan lacio y largo que no parecía uno de esos extraños amigos de su padre. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los suyos despertando en él cierta cercanía y por su complexión y tez, no debía ser más de 10 años mayor. Su voz le parecía familiar… pero, ¿de dónde?

**-¿Quién demonios es usted?**- Sasuke escupió las palabras con el más frío de los venenos. Su interlocutor sonrío con sarcasmo, elevando la incertidumbre en él.

**-Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, tu primo**-.

Sasuke lo miro perplejo. ¿Primo? ¿De dónde diablos había salido? Hasta donde él sabía, el único hermano de su padre había muerto muchos años atrás, cuando él sólo era un chiquillo y no recordaba a ningún Itachi que se presentara en el funeral.

**-Esto debe ser una broma, una maldita broma de mal gusto.**

**-No lo es Sasuke. Jiraiya puede dar fe y testimonio de que soy quien alego ser. Hace mes y medio que decidí buscar a mi tío para reclamar lo que es mío. No esperaba que fueras capaz de precipitar su muerte y menos delante del altar.**

Los recuerdos del cuerpo tendido en el piso lo asaltaron de golpe. Recordó cómo Naruto y Sarutobi lo sostenían para no entorpecer al galeno que atendía a su padre, un momento. El cabello negro, su mirada, su rostro… ¡lo recordó! Era él.

**-Tú**- su voz salió temblorosa a causa de la rabia contenida. –**Fuiste tú quien declaró muerto a mi padre… ¡tú eras ese maldito galeno!-** en dos zancadas Sasuke dio la vuelta al escritorio para encontrarse frente al hombre. Eran de la misma estatura y complexión, y ahora estando tan cerca, era imposible negar el enorme parecido que los unía.

**-Me alegra ver que por fin me hayas reconocido**- Itachi era un hombre imponente, derrochaba autoridad y por más coraje que Sasuke sentía, le dolía reconocer que era él quien ahora llevaba todas las de perder. **–Jiraiya, déjanos solos por favor.**

Aunque su voz sonó amable, la orden resonó en la mente de Sasuke. El hombre, que todo ese tiempo se mantuvo quieto en su asiento, salió con calma y cierta agonía. Quería al muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo, pero la lealtad que juró al padre de éste era mayor. Sasuke odiaba que lo miraran con pena aunque la última mirada de Jiraiya le hizo recordar su nueva posición.

La puerta se cerró, era tiempo de enfrentar al destino. Itachi ya ocupaba el asiento detrás del escritorio, en una mano sostenía un vaso con whisky mientras con la otra le indicaba que se sentara frente a él. De mala gana obedeció. Nunca se había imaginado estar a merced de otro pero sí esperaba que le rogara, que se quedara sentado porque se iba a cansar.

**-Sasuke**- comenzó, como si estuviese hablando con un pequeño a quien se le va a enseñar una lección importante en el colegio. –**Yo sí sabía de tu existencia, pero yo no quería que tú supieras de la mía. Tenías cinco años cuando mi padre, Madara Uchiha, murió. Mi papá era mayor que el tuyo y por lo tanto, el legítimo heredero del título-** dio un lento sorbo al líquido ambarino, táctica efectiva para incrementar las ansias de Sasuke. –**Yo era muy joven como para aceptar el título y llevar a cabo la tarea de dirigir a la familia, por eso, acepté que mi tío continuara con la batuta mientras yo estudiaba medicina en Kirigakure.**

¿Kirigakure? ¡Por Dios Santo! O su primo era un genio o un gran mentiroso, pensó Sasuke. El país era conocido y reconocido por su estricta educación médica, pocos podían entrar ahí y los que se titulaban eran leyendas. Sasuke recordó cómo inspeccionó a su padre ese día tan trágico, no tardó demasiado y su análisis fue certero. Un paro cardiaco fulminante.

Los tormentosos sucesos se agolpaban de nuevo con fuerza en su memoria. La culpa hacía su aparición por lo que el resto del relato pasó desapercibido.

**-No soy un desalmado, Sasuke**- al oír la mención de su nombre, Sasuke regresó a la realidad. –**En agradecimiento a mi tío, te daré la casa que poseo a las afueras de la ciudad, en la aldea de la cascada, y cierta pensión para que puedas vivir cómodamente.**

La magnanimidad de Itachi fue como un golpe seco en el estomago. ¿Acaso ese tipo creía que él se tragaría el cuento como si nada y lo aceptaría como el cabeza de la familia?

**-Supuestamente eres el legítimo Conde Sharingan**- Sasuke se había levantado de su sitio y deambulaba por el lugar como un tigre al acecho de su presa. –**Mi padre jamás mencionó a su hermano, Madara Uchiha, así que supongo que el abuelo lo desterró. Por lo tanto, es como si tú no existieras.**

**-Si la palabra de Jiraiya no te basta, puedes constatar que mi padre jamás fue desterrado leyendo las crónicas de la familia.**

¡Claro, el libro de las crónicas! Pero, ¿dónde diablos lo había visto? Tras una rápida inspección lo encontró. Buscó las más recientes y… _"24 Diciembre de 1752. Ha nacido el siguiente Conde Sharingan, es un pequeño enorme y sano. Su padre le ha puesto por nombre Madara. Madara Uchiha…"_ el hecho de que estuviera su nacimiento era sinónimo que nunca fue desterrado. Itachi lo observaba sin prisa, esa mirada era de alguien que se sabía ganador.

**-Eres médico titulado de Kirigakure, ¿no?**- con parsimonia Itachi asentía a su interrogación. -**¿Qué demonios hacías en la aldea de la cascada? Podías venir a Konoha y ser el más rico de todos los médicos. ¿Por qué la cascada?**

**-Primo, tú no sabes nada de mí y aunque quisiera contestar todas tus interrogantes, preferiría guardar mis privacidades. Sólo puedo decirte que prefiero ayudar a los más necesitados que ensanchar mis arcas.**

"Perfecto" pensó con ironía. "Otro altruista a la familia, ¿qué los Uchiha no podían ser normales?". Sentado y con calma, Sasuke poco a poco digería la noticia. Sería relegado al papel de sucesor en caso de que el legítimo Conde muriese, eso sí no existía un heredero de por medio. Aún quedaba ver qué decía su "suegro". Pero de algo estaba seguro:

**-Agradezco tu compasión primo**- escupió las palabras con rencor. –**Te recuerdo que soy un Uchiha y no acepto limosnas de nadie. Puedes quedarte con tu casa y tu dinero. Dentro de poco me casaré y dudo que necesite de tu lastima.**

**-No aceptas mi ayuda y la tachas de limosna pero eres capaz de mendigar el favor de esa víbora a la que pretendes llamar "suegro". Me queda muy clara tu idea del orgullo Uchiha**-. La ironía que impregnaba la voz de Itachi lo dejó pensando.

**-Es mi prometida.**

**-Haz lo que quieras. Sí cambias de opinión, las puertas de la casa estarán abiertas.**

.

.

.

**-Entiendes que jamás te casarás con mi hija, ¿verdad?**- la tranquilidad de Orochimaru era repulsiva. La mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba lo golpeaba como la cruda realidad.

**-Era de esperarse.**

-**Veo que nos entendemos. Para que veas que no te tengo mala fe, no comentaré tu situación con nadie más, bueno, eso hasta que el verdadero Conde Sharingan ocupe el puesto que le corresponde en la Junta. Con respecto a mi hija, no creo que le importe mi postura cuando se entere de la verdad… que eres un pobre diablo sucesor.**

Su orgullo le impedía doblegarse ante nadie. Sabía que esas palabras eran naturales en esa víbora y ese sería el mismo pensamiento de Karin, la misma mujer fría que siempre se mostró interesada por su título y fortuna.

-**Por mí no se preocupe. Puede decir lo que quiera. Pero preocúpese por el nuevo Conde, tengo la sensación de que será su nuevo dolor de cabeza, aunque más joven claro.**

.

.

.

Odiaba tener que aceptar la oferta de Itachi. Odiaba saber que su vida había sido una pantomima. Odiaba reconocer que era el segundo. Odiaba que su fortuna quedara en manos de un completo desconocido. Odiaba no poder cumplir su palabra de acabar con la clase baja de Konoha. Pero lo que más odiaba era que de la noche a la mañana, él se había quedado sin nada.

Sarutobi organizaba y ordenaba al personal para que subieran sus pertenencias a la carreta. Se iba a ir de Mangekou a la aldea de la cascada, a una casa que era de su primo y que este le regalaba. Se marchaba con el orgullo herido, había aceptado la casa pero no el dinero que éste le ofrecía. No. Él se labraría su propia fortuna y nunca mendigaría la caridad del Conde. Por esa razón se marchaba en la carreta que recientemente había comprado, un diminuto burrito la jalaría siendo guiado por un sirviente que acababa de contratar y él se marcharía al lomo de su negro corcel, Manda.

-**Antes de entregarte las escrituras de la propiedad, hay una pequeña condición-.** Itachi estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la mansión. Encabezaba la orden de gente que se había amotinado en el lugar para despedirlo, y dicho sea de paso, constatar con sus propios ojos el desenlace de su ex amo. –**Mi tío te dejó una carta que sólo yo podré darte.**

**-¡Maldito seas Itachi! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?**- de un brinco, Sasuke se colocó frente a él con ojos amenazantes. Esa era lo gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Hasta dónde pensaba humillarlo?

**-Hay una chica viviendo en mi casa**- dijo Itachi, restándole importancia a la reacción de su primo. -**No es mi ama de llaves y mucho menos mi concubina.**

**-¿A dónde demonios quieres llegar con esto?**- la intriga pronto hizo meya en sus instintos. ¿Acaso pretendía tentarlo con una mujer? ¡Ja! Ya sabría su primo de lo que él era capaz.

-**Es más que una invitada y poco menos que la dueña de la casa. Esta es la condición que te pongo para entregarte la carta: ella seguirá ocupando ese puesto, aunque tú seas el nuevo dueño. No la mantendrás, yo te mandare una fuerte pensión para su sustento y las cosas que a ella se le apetezcan. Lo tomas o lo dejas, no hay más-.** La fuerte determinación en la mirada ónix de Itachi le provocó una sonrisa juguetona. Así que su primo tenía un punto débil que él usaría perfectamente bien.

**-Lo tomo.**

* * *

_estoy tan contenta con el resultado del primer capitulo que me llena de expectación este cap... Itachi es un amor, aunque ahorita no se vea completamente. Sasuke no sabe lo que le espera... Orochimaru, bueno, siempre ha sido un descarado!  
_

_espero les haya gustado y nos leemos la proxima... muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

**sayo! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! quisiera pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la uni y se apróximan mis éxamenes de parcial... y un maestro me exige el análisis de un libro que tengo que entregar para el miercoles y ni siquiera lo he descargado xP_

_mil gracias por sus reviews y espero les guste este cap..._

**_Sayo :3_**

* * *

-**Oyuki, por favor, cuida que los platos no se vayan a…**- la sugerencia llegó tarde para la joven mucama que tras un par de movimientos de equilibrio, dejó caer la pila de la vajilla que llevaba con rumbo a la cocina. El estrepitoso crujido de muchos platos de porcelana rompiéndose inundó la sala del comedor. Pronto, una gran multitud de gente se amotinó en el lugar para presenciar la graciosa escena: la chica se sobaba fuertemente el trasero mientras la otra mujer meneaba la cabeza y suspiraba profundamente. –**Olvídalo**.

**-Perdone usted señorita.-** Al recordar su posición, la chica inmediatamente se dispuso a levantar los trozos más grandes. En su nerviosismo cogió mal uno de ellos provocándose una herida algo prominente. –**Auch.**

**-Sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas, criatura despistada-.** La acusadora voz provenía de una mujer, cuyo cuerpo resaltaba entre las demás por su grande prominencia y su presencia advertía con autoridad que era el ama de llaves. **–Hasta para levantar tus desastres te lastimas.**

**-No se preocupe Sra. Yokojima, estoy segura que no fue intención de Oyuki causar tanto alboroto. Es sólo una chica despistada-.** La voz de Sakura Haruno embelesaba hasta la fiera más atroz. Con delicadeza cubrió la superficie de la herida con un pañito de seda, no paraba de sangrar aunque ejercía cierta presión para controlar la hemorragia, al parecer era más profunda de lo que aparentaba. **–Esto no es bueno Oyuki, tendré que coserla y aplicar una mixtura para evitar una posible infección.**

Los ojos marrones de la muchacha se dilataron por la impresión. Hacía poco que había sido contratada en esa hermosa casa perteneciente al médico de la aldea y esperaba corrección por su error, no que la curasen por su torpeza. Pero al verse reflejada en esos ojos jade, toda duda desapareció. La mujer frente a ella le sonreía con una dulzura hipnotizadora, lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir con vehemencia.

**-Muy bien. Chicos ya saben lo que necesito-.** Unos tres jóvenes que se asomaban curiosos por la ventana corrieron a cumplir la petición de la mujer. **–Sra. Yokojima, necesitare trapos limpios, agua caliente, aguja, hilo, una vela encendida y una buena botella de fuerte ron-.** La aludida asintió sin chistar haciendo que los demás despejasen el área y volvieran a sus labores.

Mientras los congregados volvían a sus quehaceres, Sakura guiaba a la muchacha hasta una de las alcobas, en el piso superior, para recostarla en la gran cama que ocupaba la mayor parte de ésta. La chica, que no rebasaba los 16, miraba con asombro cómo su empleadora se arrodillaba frente a ella sin dejar de ejercer presión en la herida de su mano.

**-Señorita, usted no debe de arrodillarse para curarme, me pondré unos cuantos trapos y todo se arreglará. No es necesario que haga esto, no se preocupe por mí, por favor.**

**-Oyuki**- su voz era melodiosa, como una caricia del viento en un día caluroso, o al menos, esa era la sensación que se proyectaba en la chica que la miraba fijamente. **–Yo tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Deja de pensar que soy igual que tu antigua empleadora. Yo soy igual a ti.**

**-Pero usted es la dueña de la casa-.** Aunque quería creer esas palabras, le era difícil concebir la amabilidad que esa mujer le ofrecía.

Sólo una sonrisa conciliadora se dibujó en las blancas facciones de la mujer.

**-Por más que lo desee, no soy la dueña y señora.**

Antes de poder dar más explicaciones, cuatro mujeres, encabezadas por la Sra. Yokojima, entraron a la habitación con todos los menesteres solicitados. Una de ellas llevaba un ollita negra que emanaba un vapor acre que irritaba un poco la nariz.

**-Eso huele muy feo-** dijo Oyuki mientras se tapaba la nariz con su mano buena. La Sra. Yokojima la miraba con resignación.

**-Tienes razón mi niña-** la ojijade se dirigía a la fuente del olor con una graciosa mueca que les robó una sonrisa a la muchacha y todas la presentes. **–Pero es muy efectivo para cicatrizar.**

**-¿Hay algo más en lo que podamos ayudar?-** dijo la Sra. Yokojima. Aunque pretendiera ayudar, sabía que no existía mejor persona que su empleadora para atender casos de esa índole, y además, estaba la sensibilidad de las demás mujeres para la sangre.

**-No se preocupen, del resto me encargo yo-.** Todas las mujeres abandonaron la sala en silencio. Era gracioso ver la curiosidad reflejada en la chica que no disimulaba al verla con renovado interés y asombro. Como cuando se va al circo por primera vez.

En el agua caliente remojó unos cuantos trapos para limpiar los rastros de sangre seca que se empezaban a formar en la herida. Al terminar, pasó en repetidas ocasiones la aguja por el fuego de la vela para esterilizarla y, por último, ensartar el hilo en la aguja y remojar ambos en un vasito de ron.

Cuando se disponía a empezar, de pronto recordó.

**-¡Cielo santo! Olvidé pedir algo que pudieras morder mientras te coso.**

**-Descuide señorita-** Oyuki tomó un mechón de sus rebeldes rizos castaños y lo mordió con fuerza. **–Con esto bastará.**

**-Terminaré pronto-** prometió.

Y así lo hizo. Terminó su labor en cinco puntadas y con un pequeño rastro mojado en las mejillas de la chiquilla como evidencia del dolor. Limpió la poca sangre que quedó y tomó un poco de la mixtura, que no era más que una mezcla de hierbas y ungüento, para untarla en la herida antes de vendarla con cuidado.

**-Listo mi niña, sé que arde un poco pero es necesario. Descansa.**

Antes de poder protestar, se quedó profundamente dormida. Sakura observó su aspecto antes de continuar, el vestido se le había arrugado un poco y existía una pequeña mancha roja de sangre.

Había escogido ese vestido especialmente para recibir a Itachi Uchiha. Pocos días después de su partida había culminado su año de luto por la muerte de su madre. Justo cuando cumplía un año viviendo en esa casa. Su casa.

Hacía más de un año que Itachi se había presentado en su casa a presentar las condolencias por la muerte de su madre. En toda la región se conocía la fama del galeno por lo que no le sorprendió que fuera él quien le anunciase la noticia. Lo que le sorprendió fue lo que le siguió: le había anunciado que la última voluntad de su madre había sido que él cuidara de ella, y él, cumpliría su promesa. Antes de que ella pudiese negarse o preguntar más al respecto, él ya estaba inspeccionando la humilde morada. Aunque debía de sentirse avergonzada de la pobreza del hogar, estaba orgullosa de poseer lo que tenía y no esperaba ser una carga para nadie más.

Recordaba con embarazosa vergüenza cómo, pese al dolor y la incertidumbre que sentía, encaró al moreno que irradiaba autoridad y poderío, cómo lo amonestó por su intromisión sin autorización y, lo peor de todo, cómo él le sonreía de forma tan conciliadora y tan llena de dulce arrogancia. No tardó en obedecerle, era obvio que él nunca aceptaba un "no" como respuesta, y aunque ella fue bien instruida por su madre de no dejarse de nadie, admitió su derrota.

Su madre… recordarla le robaba una sonrisa a sus labios y lagrimas a sus ojos. Había cometido el típico error de enamorarse del hombre equivocado, quedando embarazada de su simiente y siendo tachada por la gente del pueblo. No tenía el dinero suficiente cuando sus padres la corrieron de la casa y la enterraron en vida. No tenía una reputación que la apoyase a conseguir buenos empleos. Y tenía una vida creciendo en su interior.

Sus decisiones la llevaron a conocer un ángel, un ángel que se convirtió en su abuela. Ellas siempre le inculcaron el ayudarse los unos a los otros, y aunque el final de su madre fue un duro golpe para ella, hasta la fecha seguía sus enseñanzas. Junto a Itachi.

Recordarlo le animó. Tenía que limpiar todo antes de que él llegara. Había prometido regresar pronto y aunque no supiese el día exacto, todos los días se preparaba para recibirlo. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía como una niña de 15 años que recién había conocido lo que es el amor, eso la hacía sentir extraña, tenía 20 años pero su experiencia y madures le hacían parecer más grande y hasta que lo conoció se preocupó de ese extraño sentimiento, aunque él le provocaba sentir eso, nunca lo demostró.

Tras arropar a Oyuki con una frazada y acomodar su bello cabello sobre la almohada, salió de la habitación sin hacer mayor ruido. Como si sus deseos fuesen escuchados, escuchó que un caballo se acercaba a trote ligero a la casa. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración se detuvo. ¡Itachi había llegado! Se olvidó de su desarreglada apariencia y corrió con entusiasmo a su encuentro.

No lo veía desde hacía más de un mes y le entusiasmaba volver a verlo. Ahora la vería con ese precioso vestido azul aqua, que él había escogido especialmente para ella, y no con el habitual vestido negro de luto. Se echó un rápido vistazo en un espejo que estaba en el pasillo y tras arreglarse un poco, descendió con rapidez la escalera. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no tropezarse con los escalones e hizo uno mayúsculo para no mostrarse ansiosa delante del moreno.

**-Señorita-** la voz de la Sra. Yokojima le pareció demasiado seria como para tratarse de él. **–Un hombre la espera en la biblioteca.**

Al parecer fue demasiado tarde refrenar la mueca de decepción que se formó en su rostro porque la ama de llaves se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Repuso una sonrisa cordial y se dirigió a la biblioteca. No esperaba visitas y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿quién podría ser ese hombre? ¿Por qué la Sra. Yokojima le dejó pasar? ¿Acaso eran malas noticias? Esas preguntas le hicieron dudar el abrir la puerta, el peor de los miedos se apoderó de ella. Había aceptado con dolor la muerte de su abuela, con la ayuda de Itachi había digerido la muerte de su madre… no se sentía capaz de soportar otra noticia así. No Itachi, no él.

Abrió lentamente las puertas, como si con eso detuviera el tiempo lo suficiente para cambiar de rumbo algún suceso. La poderosa luz del sol del mediodía iluminaba ampliamente el pequeño, pero organizado, saloncito. Tardó unos instantes en esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz pero cuando enfocó su atención, la duda desapareció.

**-¿Itachi?-** titubeo. Era un hombre quien estaba parado en medio del lugar, con los pies ligeramente abiertos enfundados en un pantalón negro de lino, las botas estaban increíblemente pulcras, la camisa era de un blanco deslumbrante y estaba ligeramente abierta, impresionándola por lo bien formado y torneado que estaba ese pecho; no fue sino su rostro lo que la impactó. Su cabello azabache estaba rebeldemente acomodado y corto, su boca firme, sencilla y sensual, esa mandíbula que denotaba poderío y a su vez se proyectaba extremadamente varonil con esa pequeña barba de días. Pero sus ojos, ¡oh por Dios!, eran similares pero no iguales. Eran un par de ónix profundo, dos perlas negras… dos pozos sin fondo.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no delatarse. Eran muy parecidos, pero a su vez, completamente diferentes. Por la mueca del hombre supo inmediatamente que no era Itachi. Hubiera deseado que esa mueca durara para siempre porque sí con ella se veía encantador, la sonrisa que le regaló después no ayudaba en nada a su estado anímico.

**-Lo siento… ¿señorita Haruno?-.** Nunca antes habían mencionado su nombre con tanto escepticismo. Lo agradecía, eso le ayudó a reponerse inmediatamente.

**-Soy yo.**

**-Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy el nuevo dueño de la propiedad-.** La exagerada reverencia la sintió ofensiva. Acababa de anunciarse como dueño y pretendía ser sarcástico con ella.

**-Por favor…-** antes de pronunciar más, reaccionó. -**¿Uchiha?**

**-Así es.**

**-¿Acaso es usted familiar del Doctor Uchiha?**

Una de las cosas que mejor había aprendido de su abuela era mantener las emociones a raya, haciendo mejor uso de la cordialidad y la educación para salir airosa en eventos desafortunados. Su apariencia era de suma arrogancia, sus sentidos le advertían que ese desconocido era sumamente peligroso pero una parte de ella podía sentir un dolor profundo en esos orbes azabaches.

**-Podría decirse que sí. No estoy muy convencido de la situación pero soy el nuevo dueño de todo lo que esta casa posee.-** el énfasis que había puesto en el "todo" le dio una sensación de autoridad que comenzaba a disfrutar. Deliberadamente analizaba a la mujer que estaba frente de sí. Los últimos días de viaje lo habían agotado, no sólo física, sino también, mentalmente. ¿Sería ella fea o bonita? ¿Una niña inocente o una fierecilla a domar? Lo que era cierto es que era verdaderamente hermosa. Ese vestido se entallaba perfecto a su cuerpo provocándole fantasías sobre sus proporciones, era sencillo pero ella lo hacía lucir como una joya digna de la realeza, su cabello era de un rosa muy peculiar y de un largo perfecto, la cascada de rizos caía elegantemente desordenada sobre la menuda cintura, sus pechos se asomaban misteriosos tras la fina tela de muselina blanca que los cubría del provocativo vestido. Pero lo que más captó su atención fueron esos labios rosados, carnosos, hechos para amar, y sus ojos, dos esmeraldas de incalculable belleza.

Ella se sentía devorada por esa experimentada mirada. No había perdido la paciencia aunque sentía la incertidumbre creciendo en su interior. Ese hombre se estaba atreviendo a examinarla con demasiada libertad, deseaba llevar puesto el opaco vestido de luto en lugar de lo que portaba; tenía la sensación que la estaba desnudando con la mirada y aunque quería abofetearlo por su osadía, aún mantenía la expectativa de las razones que lo llevaban a afirmar que Itachi le había dado la casa, su casa.

**-Es irreal el aceptar que el Doctor Uchiha le haya vendido esta casa sin antes haberme avisado.**

**-Señorita…-** comenzaba a acercarse a ella con paso tranquilo, pausado y calmo. Por un momento creyó ver duda en sus verdes ojos pero de pronto una férrea llama verde ardió en ellos. Sonrió. También era una fierecilla.

**-No tolerare más esta absurda intromisión. Sí busca amedrentarme será mejor que se retire porque no dudaré ni un segundo en llamar a toda la gente de esta casa para que lo saquen… de una manera no muy cordial. Señor Uchiha.**

La convicción en su voz le provocó una estrepitosa carcajada. Definitivamente, era una monería.

Ella no pensaba lo mismo. En gesto de indignación puso sus brazos en jarras y arremetió fuertemente contra el piso de madera. No iba a permitir que ese hombre se burlara a costa de ella.

**-Honestamente no encuentro gracioso el motivo de su risa, señor.**

**-No es por lo que dijiste-** dijo Sasuke controlando inmediatamente su postura seria. **–Es por cómo reaccionaras cuando te enseñe esto.**

Sasuke metió la mano a su camisa. El gesto tomó a Sakura por sorpresa. Un intenso carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas. Prácticamente ese individuo le mostró su torso desnudo y ella en su vida había visto a un hombre en esas condiciones. El decoro y las buenas costumbres la obligaron a desviar la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal.

De reojo, Sasuke había advertido el cambio de tono en las mejillas de la mujer. Su piel era tan blanca como la leche que el color rojo le era imposible de ocultar. Bien, ella había desviado la mirada, en pocas palabras, su primo era muy lento para aprovechar tan exquisitas oportunidades. Sí, su victoria sería un preciado trofeo.

**-Señorita. Esto es para usted, se lo manda mi querido primo Itachi-.** Le extendió un sobre sellado con el emblema de la familia Uchiha.

La sola mención de su nombre la hizo voltearse al hombre que le extendía la carta. Hizo caso omiso de su expresión de autosuficiencia para coger de inmediato lo que le ofrecía. El frente llevaba escrito su nombre, era la letra de Itachi.

La primera vez que la leyó, su cara adoptó muchas expresiones, eso le parecía divertido. En silencio la observó mientras ella leía y releía la carta, todas las veces su rostro se deformaba por el escepticismo, la desconfianza, la extrañez y la melancolía, pero siempre volvía ese rayo de esperanza. ¿Qué demonios decía esa estúpida carta? No lo sabía.

_"¿Qué quieres decir con esto… Itachi?"_ pensó Sakura. La carta confirmaba lo que el azabache afirmaba, Sasuke Uchiha era el nuevo dueño de la casa, las tierras, el ganado y todo. Pero ella tenía todo el derecho, o mejor dicho, la obligación de quedarse en esa casa porque él así lo quería. Los empleados podían escoger entre quedarse o marcharse, sí ella así lo decidía. Le mandaría una cuantiosa cantidad cada mes para lo que ella quisiera, él aún se ocuparía de ella. Terminaba disculpándose por no habérselo dicho en persona pero prometía volver pronto.

**-¿Conde Sharingan?-** tras minutos de asimilación, el titulo no encajaba en la descripción de Itachi. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

**-Por legítima herencia le pertenece el titulo. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?-** la carita de confusión le negó la cuestión. **–Bueno, al menos, no soy el único idiota que no sabía.**

**-Cuide su vocabulario Señor. Respete la casa-.** Lo regañó automáticamente.

**-¿Mi casa?-** ironizo él.

**-Nuestra casa-** dijo ella sin pensar.

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Itachi dice que usted es el dueño, pero yo me puedo quedar en esta casa. Las personas que colaboran con nosotros son libres de escoger el quedarse o marcharse. Tengo voz y voto sobre sus decisiones-.** El haberse referido a su primo por su nombre de pila le calo el orgullo, con tranquilidad y peligrosidad avanzó hacia ella. Sakura se quedó muy quieta, sólo observando.

**-No estoy acostumbrado a compartir lo que es mío. Sea mi casa u otras cuestiones**- dijo a escasos milímetros del rostro de ella. Su aliento cálido le causo un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Sus palabras eran peligrosas y su cercanía era una clara advertencia. Pero el desconcierto no fue por sus acciones, sino por sus reacciones.

**-Lo siento-** dijo con falsa decepción, retomando el control de sus sentidos y alejándose de él para evitar otro asalto tan directo, le dio la espalda. **–Ordenes son ordenes, y tengo entendido que el cabeza de familia es él, por lo tanto-** se volteó para encararlo **–me quedaré aquí a continuar mis obligaciones.**

En definitiva, ese juego le estaba cansando. Suficiente tenía por un día, aunque no planeaba darse por vencido era mejor darle el gane a ella, de todos modos en algo ella tenía razón. Él era un completo extraño en ese lugar, necesitaba conocer gente, el manejo del dinero, las alianzas necesarias para salir a flote y sobre todo, siervos fieles a él.

Sin tomar en cuenta que ella sería su más grande adquisición, ya se enteraría Itachi de que con él no se jugaba y se iba a cobrar esa humillación con creces. Era obvio que él sentía algo por ella y ella por él, sí supiera que su amado Itachi la había introducido a la boca del lobo, no sentiría tanta admiración por ese hombre.

**-De acuerdo, usted gana. Lo haremos a su modo. Aunque tengo que avisarle que planeo hacerme cargo de todo así que no dude que me inmiscuiré en cada una de sus acciones-.** No planeaba darle tanto espacio, quería que ella fuera consciente de su presencia, por lo que se acerco nuevamente a ella dejando un espacio considerable para no presionarla pero reducido para que no se escapara.

**-Siempre y cuando no pretenda entorpecer mis actividades, puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca-** con un movimiento de mano le restó importancia a su advertencia de vigilancia.

Orgullosa. Cada acción con que ella lo atacaba, resultaba un reto mayor para él, disfrutaría enamorándola y cuando menos se diera cuenta sería ella quien le rogaría por un afecto suyo.

**-Bien, lo primero que haremos será congregar a todos los criados y darles la nueva noticia, es obvio que usted tendrá que corroborar lo que digo. Hare una inspección de la casa y el resto de las tierras. Mientras tanto, puedes asegurarte de mi habitación-.** Sakura no era bajita pero tenía que bajar la cabeza para quedar a su altura. Fue consciente de su perfume y lo impactó, una mezcla de rosas, su favorito.

**-Yo no estoy a su servicio, Señor.-** dijo con enfado. ¿Quién se creía que era? Dio un paso hacia atrás cruzando los brazos a la altura de sus pechos en autoprotección. Estos se marcaron sobre la fina tela por lo que captó sugestivamente la atención de esa profunda mirada. Podía sentir su deseo proyectandose palpablemente, era un desconocido y aún así, sentía un extraño hormigueo en su interior, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

**-Pero eres, prácticamente, la anfitriona. Por lo tanto, eres tú quien se ocupa de todo aquí ¿cierto?-** de pronto sintió los labios secos, con una enorme sensualidad pasó su lengua sobre ellos hipnotizándola inevitablemente.

-**No debería hablarme con tanta familiaridad. No se lo permito-.** Aunque quería sonar convencida, la verdad era que no lo estaba. Ese hombre estaba haciendo alguna clase de hechizo sobre ella y lamentablemente, lo estaba deseando. Por Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ella quería a Itachi, no a ese extraño que pretendía reclamar derechos sobre todo. Se pellizcó fuertemente para salir de ese trance, ¿qué pensaría su madre y abuela sí la vieran?

**-Mis padres intentaron enseñarme buenas costumbres-** dijo con falso pesar. **–Pero siendo sólo no tenía grandes problemas por ello. Además, prácticamente viviremos juntos, sería muy incomodo mantener tanto formalismo, ¿no te parece?-** no supo cuándo pero él ya la había arrinconado contra la pared, era consciente de la fuerza de los brazos que la acorralaban a cada lado de su cabeza y la presencia de ese masculino cuerpo que la aprisionada como un gato al acecho de un ratón.

**-Haga lo que quiera-.** Bueno, se tenía que acostumbrar a su presencia pero no planeaba seguir a su merced, era demasiado peligroso y más siendo el primer encuentro. Itachi y él podrían tener el mismo apellido pero tenían un abismo de diferencia. Y ella estaba segura de que Itachi era para ella, no el engreído y altanero Sasuke.

Salió con gran indignación de la biblioteca. Con renovada determinación. No sería fácil, para nada, el convivir con el azabache, pero por Itachi Uchiha era capaz de soportar al mismo demonio por cuidar de lo más preciado para él, su casa. Sus recuerdos.

**-Y no sabes qué es lo que quiero-** era una declaración. De guerra o pasión. Lo que fuera, él lo conseguiría.

* * *

_A partir de aquí será obvia la relación de ambos, hay muchas incognitas que poco a poco se desvelaran y los personajes anteriores tendran participación constantemente pero en este... tenía que ser especial para ambos._

_Nos leemos la proxima! C=  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_gomen, gomen, gomen! siento mucho no haber colgado el 4° cap como lo había prometido hace mucho. Tuve problemas en la universidad y andaba como loca dando vueltas de arriba a abajo, salgo de "vacaciones" y la inspiración no llegaba... borre este cap como 3 veces porque no me gustaba cómo quedaba, cuando pro fin encontre un poco de inspiración... zas! que me quedo sin casa porque me inunde a causa de "Manuel", la tormenta tropical que casí hace desaparecer a Acapulco bajo el agua._

_gracias a Dios estamos bien y a empezar desde cero pero con mucho animo -lo bueno es que salve mi lap!xP-, otra de las cosas buenas es que la inspiración me asaltó y creo que este cap quedo algo comprometedor, jeje. _

_muchas gracias por su paciencia y porque sé que perdonarán a esta humilde servidora =3_

**_enjoy it!_**

* * *

Itachi llevaba instalado en esa casa desde hacía una escasa semana y aún no se acostumbraba a la espesa neblina de la ciudad. Afuera, el frío era insufrible por la noche y en el día, la casa era sombría.

El mullido sillón lo relajaba mientras miraba las llamas danzantes de la chimenea, se imaginaba a Sakura dando vueltas de un lado a otro para permitir que la tenue luz del sol atravesara la oscuridad que imperaba en todo el lugar. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa inocente ante la mera visión, a estas alturas el vestido de luto habría desaparecido, dando paso a la brillantez y calidez de los colores que él mismo había escogido para la joven muchacha, haciendo relucir su belleza natural, una belleza que ella misma desconocía y, que a su vez, la envestía de la más pura inocencia.

La extrañaba, y mucho. Sabía que ella se estaría preguntando el por qué de su ausencia y la verdadera razón de su procedencia. Aunque todo era para ayudar a Sasuke, ella estaba inmersa en todo… ella era la clave de todo.

-**Conde Sharingan, todo está listo**- la ronca voz de Sarutobi sonó con suavidad y firmeza. Itachi ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando el mayordomo se acercó.

**-Vamos Sarutobi, no uses ese título cuando solo estamos tú y yo**- sus negros orbes miraban al viejo mayordomo con una sutil demanda. Le debía mucho a su tío por haberse hecho cargo de él, amó a su tío profundamente, como un segundo padre, y estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su última voluntad, pero, odiaba ese título, más de lo que nadie se pudiese imaginar.

**-Lo siento joven pero debe de acostumbrarse a ese título dado que todo el mundo lo usara para referirse a usted de ahora en adelante**- el hombre se sentó en una silla cercana. Sabía que Itachi aborrecía el título de Conde, tanto como su padre lo hizo en vida, y sentía un enorme respeto por ese joven hombre.

-**En ese caso-** dijo Itachi meditabundo, **-haremos hincapié en que se me nombre como Lord Uchiha. Odio los formalismos de las altas esferas sociales pero prefiero el Lord al Conde-** verdaderamente detestaba todo lo referente a la pomposidad de la ciudad, pero, por el bien de los planes de su tío, debía soportar aquello. Le regaló a Sarutobi una sonrisa confiada.

_"Es un digno Uchiha"_ pensó el viejo tras analizar esa sonrisa. No era una orden imperativa pero sí que era una orden sin discusión. Asintió, con una leve sonrisa de aprobación.

**-De acuerdo**- inmediatamente, el mayordomo se levantó adoptando la postura formal que lo caracterizaba **-hoy se presenta en el club predilecto del consejo liberal, tenemos todo listo para su aceptación-** con una leve inclinación se despidió, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

**-Espera-** con la mano detuvo las intenciones del hombre -**¿colocaste correctamente el diario de mi tío en las cosas de Sasuke?**

**-Por su puesto joven amo**- con un solemne asentimiento reiteró su respuesta a una pregunta que había contestado infinidad de veces en esa semana. **-¿Está seguro de que la joven Sakura soportará a Sasuke? Temo que, en su condición actual, él pueda hacerle daño-** habría deseado hacer esa pregunta sutilmente pero con Itachi era mejor llegar al grano. Las preparaciones le había absorto demasiado tiempo y para ese instante Sasuke ya debería estar instalado en la hacienda.

**-Sakura es digna hija de su madre… el único que caerá es Sasuke, y en su propia trampa. Ella es quien lo ayudará a salir de ese profundo pozo en el que se encuentra, no tengas la menor duda-.**

.

.

.

**-Ya era hora**- un profundo y longevo suspiro salía de sus labios mientras relajaba todo su cuerpo en su mullida cama. La reunión con los trabajadores de la casa había estado cargada de nerviosismo, miradas aturdidas viajaban del desconocido a ella en busca de una explicación que ella misma exigía. Hubiera sido más sencillo sí Itachi les hubiese advertido con tiempo, pero no lo hizo, por lo tanto, la responsabilidad caía sobre ella.

En realidad, Sasuke había manejado la situación de una manera muy brillante e impecable, les dio seguridad de empleo pero al parecer el tacto sería mínimo. Era muy frío y distante, como si no gustase del contacto físico con ninguno. En más de una ocasión sintió la imperiosa necesidad de jalarlo en privado y enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones de buenos modales, milagrosamente se contuvo y eso le estaba costando un dolor tremendo en la sien.

_"Daría lo que fuera por atender un parto en este instante en lugar de lidiar con este terco"_ pensó cansada Sakura.

Daba gracias al cielo y a su ángel de la guarda. Tras la reunión, Sasuke decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la propiedad para conocerla y aprender de ella, no sin antes pedirle de la manera más dictatorial que se encargara, como buena anfitriona, de acomodar la recamara principal para él. A punto estaba de decirle unas cuantas verdades cuando se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. En el instante quería ir tras él pero le fue imposible hacerlo sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Era tarde y él aún no regresaba.

Ahora, estando ya sola en su habitación, se daba cuenta de la sensación tan grande de paz que la rodeaba al saber que él no estaba presente. Una paz alcanzada tras dejar una pequeña venganza para el nuevo dueño.

Esa sensación de placer se intensifico, relajando sus músculos lo suficiente para estar tentada a las puertas del paraíso de los sueños. Sus ojos cedían lentamente hasta que su puerta se abrió muy bruscamente, desechando inmediatamente los ánimos de descansar, sobresaltándola en el instante. No hubo necesidad de reprender al intruso, él mismo se planto delante de ella.

**-¡Aquí estas!-** la pequeña pausa en la voz de Sasuke estaba cargada de aprensión. Sus ojos eran fríos y arrogantes, una clara advertencia de su falta de ánimo. **–Me alegra ver que estas descansando…-** su pose arrogante la estaba cansando. Ella podía entender que no soportara su presencia, entendería su actitud reacia y distante, pero que se descargara con ella era algo que no toleraría a nadie, ni siquiera al extraño espécimen delante de ella.

**-Estaba… -** literalmente con él todo era en tiempo pasado –**si nunca le enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, y mucho más tratándose de la alcoba de una señorita, le sugiero que se retire-.** Sakura le estaba señalando la salida, estaba tranquila mientras él sentía la impetuosa necesidad de sacudirla por los hombros hasta que dejara de verlo de esa manera tan… autosuficiente.

Mentalmente se ordenó calmarse. Las palabras duras y frías no servirían con ella. Sí la quería ver rendida a sus pies, tenía que ser paciente y tentarla como nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello azabache, al abrirlos se dio cuenta de su intromisión. La habitación estaba cargada de su aroma y ella tenía el cabello deliberadamente alborotado por el movimiento natural del cuerpo que busca el descanso en la cama.

Una sensación de necesidad lo invadió. Un calor insoportable se alojaba exquisitamente en su cuerpo. Por un instante creyó que era a causa de la furia que lo había invadido al ver la travesura de esa pequeñuela en cuerpo de mujer cuando al entrar a su habitación dispuesto a descansar y relajarse, todas sus cosas estaban acomodadas de manera extraña y su ropa se esparcía en lo ancho de la habitación; esa idea la desechó de inmediato al reconocer la ardorosa sensación de su entrepierna. ¿Pero qué demonios le hizo esa mujer que lo incitó sin más?

Cuando él abrió los ojos y la miró, pudo vislumbrar un fuego extraño en ellos. Cuando las nubes de la ensoñación se habían disipado, cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella seguía sentada en la cama, portando un delgado camisón que le hacía soportar cómodamente el calor natural de la aldea pero la cubrían mínimamente ante el escrutinio de esa mirada. Era extraño, nunca antes se había sentido así. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse y sintiose sofocada ante esas nuevas sensaciones. Instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior con evidente nerviosismo.

_"¡Demonios!"_ pensó Sasuke, aturdido. Ella no buscaba incitarlo, él lo sabía bien por su inocente actuar, pero si ella supiese lo que ese gesto inocente le provocó, no lo repetiría jamás. Sus labios estaban increíblemente rosas e incitadores. Sus ropas le hacían la constante invitación de arrancarlas inmediatamente y saciarse hasta el cansancio de su inexperimentado cuerpo. Un cuerpo que moría por ser saciado hasta la medula. Sintió el inconfundible dolor en su entrepierna, un dolor cual jamás había sentido, ni siquiera con la mismísima diosa del sexo, Karin. Abrió ligeramente los labios, luchando por contener un jadeo que se le escapaba en el acto.

_"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Por qué jadeó?"_ el par de esmeraldas se detuvieron deliberadamente en sus labios, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, nada de lo que a ella le sucedía. Debía sentirse molesta por la absurda interrupción, reprenderlo mientras lo sacaba de su habitación y poner todos los seguros necesarios a la puerta de su alcoba. En cambio, su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente a lo que su lógica le imponía, un deseo irracional le exigía probar de su boca las millones de caricias que le ofrecía, sus pechos se inflamaron de anticipación y sus pequeños pezones se erguían orgullosos a través de la fina tela. Presa del deseo, sintió como se mojaba aquella parte tan íntima, palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia, nublando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Ella jadeó, él la escuchó, y con ello, toda su cordura se fue al traste. Caminó hacia ella con paso firme, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos, esas esmeraldas preciosas se habían teñido de un verde azulado calmo, como las tranquilas aguas del mar. Le tomo el rostro entre sus manos, no quería perder ese contacto con ella, esa mirada que lo transportaba a un lugar sin fronteras.

La besó. Fue deliberadamente dulce, contrario a todo lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese preciso instante. No quería asustarla, no quería perder ese dulce tacto embriagador, anhelaba adentrarse dentro de esa húmeda y delicada cavidad, saborear el néctar de su lengua danzando para la suya. Rogaba que ella se abriera para él, aunque sólo fuese un poco.

Sakura esperaba un beso agresivo y pasional, pero la sorprendió el suave tacto de sus labios con los suyos. Un sentimiento de confianza la invadió, seguido da una urgencia demencial. Jamás había besado a un hombre, jamás, ese beso fue el primero pero su cuerpo exigía más, exigía el toque de esa llama enloquecedora que esos ojos le advirtieron. Abrió su boca, en silenciosa invitación a la intromisión.

Ella abrió sus labios, ¡bingo! Su poderosa lengua entró sin ninguna complicación. ¡Por Dios! Juraría por lo que fuera que aquello era la cosa más gloriosa que jamás había saboreado. Su lengua inexperta le seguía, coordinando una danza perfecta, su aliento cálido le entibiaba el alma de puro éxtasis. ¿Acaso ella era una especia de bruja? Si lo era, le importaba un pepino si él perdía su alma con tal de saborearla.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desinhibida, tan ansiosa, tan delicada… tan mujer. Instintivamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quería sentirlo más cerca, ser consciente de su presencia, de su perfume, de él. Una parte de ella le advertía que él era peligroso, que no era decoroso lo que estaba haciendo, que no debía hacer aquello; pero una parte que ella no conocía estaba ganando la partida, esa parte que quería conocerlo a él… a un completo extraño.

Sasuke gimió su nombre con dulce agonía. _"Maldita hechicera"_ pensó ansioso, lo estaba atrayendo más hacia ella pero algo le decía que ella empezaba a dudar. No podía permitirse aquello, sabía que la necesitaba, le urgía sentir a esa mujer… reclamar a esa mujer como mujer… ¡oh dulce hechicera! Con la agilidad adquirida por la experiencia, la acomodo debajo de su cuerpo, rompiendo momentáneamente el frenesí de su boca sobre la de ella para regresar con mayor ímpetu para apoderarse de ella. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente el trayecto hacia el borde de esa maldita batilla, tocó sus curvas, gloriosas curvas que quería recorrer con su lengua, marcándola como de su propiedad. Una vocecilla le advirtió que jugaba con fuego, no conocía a su primo pero tenía que estar seguro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Al diablo con Itachi, al diablo con el título, al diablo con el dinero… al diablo con todo. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, solo quería sentirse dentro de ella. Esa sería su venganza, lo había planeado y trazado, lo que no se esperaba es que ella fuera la gloria, la maldita gloria.

A punto estaba de desnudarla cuando unos leves golpecillos llamaron a la puerta. La cordura recobró las riendas de la conciencia de Sakura, haciéndola empujar lo más lejos posible a ese hombre de ella. Sentía el ardor de sus besos en sus labios hinchados pero el escozor de la vergüenza era mayor.

**-Señorita Sakura-** la tierna voz de Oyuki sonaba al otro lado de la puerta, ajena a lo que sucedía dentro de esa habitación. **–No me siento bien, ¿puedo pasar?**

La inocente petición la alarmó. Como rayo se levantó de la cama y tomó una camisola mucho más calurosa para cubrir su doloroso cuerpo. **–Claro que puedes pasar cariño-** su voz estaba ligeramente acelerada pero había recobrado la compostura inmediatamente, tomó un libro mientras seguía mirando a Sasuke que no se había movido ni un céntimo.

Sasuke maldecía a quién fuera la retardada que se le había ocurrido la gran idea de interrumpirlos. Podía sentir el sabor de la venganza y la gloriosa sensación de la victoria, pero tenían que interrumpirlos. Había recobrado la compostura en el mismo instante en que Sakura lo alejó salvajemente de ella, a sabiendas que el dolor posterior sería inmenso e intolerable. Observó con atención cómo la muchachilla se acercaba tímidamente ante su empleadora, en la reunión de sirvientes no la había visto, tuvo estricto cuidado de grabar sus rostros en la memoria y él nunca olvidaba un rostro.

Oyuki caminaba deliberadamente lenta, no había percibido la presencia de Sasuke en la habitación pues su mirada estaba perdida en la bella mirada verde de su joven ama. Había tenido pesadillas, otra vez, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de externar sus miedos pues nunca se habían preocupado por ella, pero eso no le sucedía con su nueva señora.

Sakura la miraba con ternura y comprensión. Reconocía la carita del miedo a la distancia y sabía que algo de ese fuerte sentimiento atormentaba a la pequeña muchachita. Extendió sus brazos, instándola a que se acercase con mayor confianza. Oyuki respondió abalanzándose sobre ella, rodeándola por la cintura, hipeando levemente en su regazo; Sakura olvidó completamente el salvaje encuentro anterior a la aparición de Oyuki, aunque agradecía profundamente esa intromisión. Al verla con su rizada cabellera alborotada y sus ojitos chocolate matizados de rojo a causa de las lágrimas, se preocupó. Con cariño la acariciaba, tranquilizando su suave llanto. Estaba absorta, olvidó completamente a Sasuke, su atención era para ella.

Sasuke miró incrédulo la escena, era como si una visión del pasado se hubiera transportado a la habitación, una escena que se repitió varias veces, con diferentes rostros de niños pero la misma mujer en todos ellos. Cuando acompañaba a su mamá a los dos orfanatos de Konoha, cientos de niños reconocían a su madre enseguida, ellos se quedaban todo el día en el lugar, él se había hecho amigo de muchos de ellos y tras jugar intensamente siempre caían vencidos por el sueño. En algunas ocasiones uno de ellos tenía alguna pesadilla y corría a los brazos de su madre, ella los acunaba en su regazo de la misma manera en que Sakura lo estaba haciendo, de la misma manera los consolaba, de la misma manera los arrullaba para que volviesen a dormir.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Con sigilo salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí un dolor agudo, un recuerdo hermoso y un enigma que su propia mente no podía entender.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido como dos horas desde que salió de su habitación, necesitaba pensar y salir a cabalgar no era una sana opción. Le dolían los riñones de una manera espantosa y el golpeteo de la cabalgata sólo acrecentaba el dolor, mejor, así podía concentrarse en el dolor y no en esa hechicera de ojos verdes que era también un dulce ángel de cabello rosado.

Maldita mujer. Se suponía que era ella quien le buscaría, le llamaría y le desearía, no que fuera él quien se atormentaría por su maldita manera de ser. Odiaba a la personas como ella, ese tipo de personas solo acarreaban dolor a quienes les rodeaban. Jamás toleraría a una persona así, su madre lo había sido y le habían pagado mal. Ahora esa era su casa y en su casa, mandaba él.

El dolor se había pasado. El ardor de su deseo había desaparecido. Estaba decidido, decidido a imponer sus reglas.

.

.

.

**-¿Cómo le fue en el club, Lord Uchiha?**- la noche se cernía con una espesa neblina en los jardines de la mansión Uchiha, el frío era espeluznante pero parecía que Sarutobi no se inmutaba ante el clima extremadamente incierto.

Itachi lo miró sonriente, había sido una buena noche y aunque aborrecía el clima frío, fue una noche de frutos. Le tendió su grueso abrigo al mayordomo que aguardaba por él y su respuesta.

**-Mejor de lo que esperaba-** contesto en un leve susurro **–la aceptación fue un éxito, aunque eso tú ya lo sabías-** el mayordomo asentía con satisfacción ante el cumplido. –**A partir de mañana-** continuo con la misma confidencialidad que le caracterizaba **–Orochimaru Kurosuki cargara con los fantasmas de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha encarnados en mí-.**

La sonrisa de Itachi se amplió enormemente, Sarutobi le acompañó. El plan estaba puesto en marcha y ni el mismo Orochimaru imaginaba lo que sucedería la primera vez que se vieran, solo rogaba porque Sakura soportara lo que se avecinaba y que Sasuke comprendiera a tiempo el amor de sus padres por él.

.

.

.

La mañana estaba inusualmente tranquila, la casa estaba sumida en el bello cantar de los pajarillos quienes le brindaban la bienvenida al nuevo día, pero el usual barullo de la gente que debía ir y venir en la casa estaba apagado. Sakura había dejado a la pequeña Oyuki dormida en su cama, la había consolado y la pequeña se había dormido en su cama, a ella no le importaba compartir su cama con quien lo necesitara.

Con quien lo necesitara.

Los recuerdos de la indómita pasión que sintió a causa de aquel engreído, soberbio, orgulloso y perfecto azabache se despertaron inmediatamente en su memoria. Tuvo que agarrarse del barandal de las escaleras para evitar caer de nalgas en las escaleras, su cuerpo aún anhelaba sus caricias pero su mente le exigía que se alejara de él; ella quería a Itachi, soñaba que era con él con quien compartiría ese pequeño paraíso que él denominaba hogar y que ella anhelaba con el alma, entonces, ¿por qué extraña fuerza había sido poseída para entregarse como una cualquiera a ese electrizante azabache? Estaba avergonzada y se recriminaba por tal debilidad.

No, eso jamás volvería a pasar. Se alejaría lo más que pudiera de ese dragón negro, de las llamas abrazadoras de Sasuke Uchiha. Sí, eso haría.

Con paso decidido y nuevas fuerzas se levantó, decidida a hacer cara a la contingencia y dispuesta a salir victoriosa.

Al pie de la escalera la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa uno de los jóvenes lacayos. Había crecido en la hacienda y conocía las tierras tan bien como el mismo Itachi. Rock Lee hizo una graciosa reverencia como saludo de buenos días. A lo largo de los años el joven había adoptado todas las características y costumbres de su progenitor y, aunque ella no había alcanzado a conocer a Gai, sabía que eran dos extrañas gotas de agua.

**-Buenos días Srita. Haruno, el Sr. Uchiha la espera en el comedor-** con un ademán le hizo gesto de que la escoltaría al comedor. Sakura rió, él jamás había hecho eso y le parecía la comedia de un buen mayordomo.

**-Rock Lee-** le llamó tenue y amistosa **-¿por qué está todo tan callado?-** pregunto curiosa, sosteniendo la mirada del siempre sonriente lacayo.

**-El patrón no se siente bien, ha dicho que tiene una fuerte jaqueca y ha pedido absoluto silencio-** Rock Lee susurró lo más bajo que pudo, como si eso fuese una enorme confidencialidad **–creo que es tiempo que el pruebe lo buena doctora que es usted-** con cariño, él le guiño el ojo.

Sakura sabía a qué se refería, Itachi le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de medicina y para los dolores de cabeza no existía nada mejor que un buen masaje en la sien con un delicado aceite de árnica. Pese a su nerviosismo, le devolvió una radiante sonrisa a Rock Lee que le abría la puerta del comedor.

La estancia era amplia y luminosa, la mesa era pequeña y familiar y en la cabecera de ésta se encontraba Sasuke. Los finos rayos del amanecer lo bañaban con una luz gloriosa, asemejándolo más a un dios griego que a un temible dragón.

Sasuke levantó la mirada de su plato y la observo. No portaba ningún vestido ostentoso, vestidos a los cuales se había acostumbrado a mirar, ella se limitaba a un sencillo vestido floreado, un bello corsé delineaba la curva de su cintura y la sencilla falda caía a lo ancho de sus virginales caderas, sus pechos se asomaban tímidos por el ligero escote, dejando todo a su imaginación, a la visión de ella en ese maldito camisón. Otra vez sentía el fuego del deseo ardiendo en sus adentros pero lo controló con una voluntad de acero. Observó cómo el lacayo se acercaba a brindarle asiento, siendo él quien le arrebatara la dicha de hacerlo.

Sakura se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, por el bien de sus planes actuó con normalidad y cordialidad. Rock Lee se despidió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza para desaparecer en dirección a la cocina en busca del desayuno de la señorita, dejándolos solos, completamente solos.

Sasuke había vuelto a ocupar su asiento, comiendo tranquilamente como si ella no estuviese ahí. La estancia estaba cargada de un silencio sepulcral. Los dos eran presos de los recuerdos, recuerdos que tardarían en olvidar. De la cocina, una mujer salió con una bandeja de plata para servirle el desayuno. Sakura acostumbraba comer con todos en la alegre cocina desde que Itachi partió, ahora tenía que regresar al comedor pero con un Uchiha diferente, uno que no la miraba ni por error.

Cuando la muchacha desapareció, el silencio se volvió a instalar como una cruel broma. Con disimulo pudo notar que Sasuke estaba por terminar y eso le agradecía infinitamente. Estaba por levantarse y desaparecer por el resto del día. Esperó. Esperó a que él se fuera.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente. La habitación se había cargado de su aroma y era dolorosamente consciente de su presencia. Con una sonrisa pudo notar la sutileza de su mirada, era el momento perfecto.

**-Sakura… he tomado una decisión-** su profunda voz la sobresaltó. Hubiera jurado que jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Con sorpresa lo miró.

**-¿Decisión?-** él asintió -**¿qué tipo de decisión?**

**-Estoy informado de tus actos filantrópicos dentro de esta casa-** se apoyó en la mesa para adquirir una pose más desafiante, intimidante. **–No quiero que lleves a cabo ninguna obra de caridad en esta casa.**

Era una sentencia, una cruel sentencia.

**-No puedes tomar esas decisiones, tengo toda la autorización de Itachi para continuar con mis actividades como mejor me plazca-** dijo algo exaltada.

**-Itachi puede mandar en todos los bienes pertenecientes a la familia Uchiha-** dijo calmo, observando todas sus expresiones. **–No en esta casa. Es mi casa y aquí mando yo. Él no me aporta ningún bien financiero y la condición de que tú estés aquí no tiene nada que ver con dinero-.** Él la miraba fijo, con la clara imagen de ella consolando a esa muchacha por la noche, el dolor de su madre le lleno de rabia, rabia contra todo aquello de brindar ayuda al prójimo.

Ella parpadeaba sorprendida, estupefacta. **–Puedo continuar con mis labores, Itachi lo dijo-** su voz era un murmullo, el horror le había hecho un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

**-Claro que puedes continuar, afuera de esta casa-** Sasuke continuo, regocijándose en la victoria. **–A menos que me des algo a cambio.**

_"¿Algo a cambio? Pero yo no tengo nada"_ pensó Sakura.** -¿Qué quieres?**

**-Anoche dejamos algo inconcluso, algo que hubiera culminado perfectamente bien si no fuera por la intromisión de esa chiquilla-** su voz era peligrosa, seductora, grotesca. Los ojos verdes se abrieron abruptamente ante la mención, sabía que había cometido un terrible error, uno que jamás se volvería a repetir.

**-¡Eso nunca!-** su voz salió con fuerza, imperiosa, tenía ganas de abofetearlo pero ella había tenido la culpa de eso. Con suma dignidad se alejó en dirección a la salida, deteniéndose en el picaporte, dándole la espalda. **–Preferiría morir en agonía antes de dejarte tocarme de nuevo-** salió hecha un torbellino, tenía una mezcla de rabia y dolor, pero más rabia.

Sasuke se quedó mirando lo puerta por un rato, grabando la fiereza de esa llama verde que lo provocaba. **–Morirás en agonía… en la agonía de no sentir mis manos acariciando tu cuerpo y mis labios marcando tu piel.**

* * *

_¿Que le_s _pareció? ._**  
**

_espero sus comentarios con ansias, eso me anima y tambien exige a continuar, yo sé lo frustante que es querer leer más porque el cap anterior te dejo con muchas incognitas y esperar demasiado por el siguiente... y otra vez les pido disculpas: gomen, gomen, GOMEN!_

**_Sayo... :3_**


End file.
